She's Broken
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: she may have taken down a feared S-class criminal. she may have stopped endless poisons and diseases. she may have saved many lives. but, she was weak to them. and, after all that torture... she became as broken as they said she was. and she saw only one way. but, someone wasn't ready to let her go. Author: Neko Zoey
1. Saved

**She's Broken**

**Yes, I'm using someone's story to start this. I was trying to find the maker of it, but couldn't. If anyone knows who it is, and the name of the story, pm me. I will ask the author of the original, and give credit where credit is due. I'm only using the basis of that story, and I'm adding to it.**

**Current Akatsuki: Deidara, Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi (only mild Madara, not Obito, and not complete-utterly evil. Kind of like… Tobi has an Inner like people do Inner Sakura, only his comes out when he wants it to. Or something like that.)**

**Sakura's point of view (P.O.V.)**

The cool breeze kissed her face tenderly, gentle on tear-streaked and scar marked cheeks. It was the only kind thing she had felt for years. Soft, and tugging teasingly at her hair, while causing the ripped and torn red Haruno dress to ripple and stir.

"Hey get over here! I'm not done with you yet!" Saukra winced harshly, the malicious voice echoed at her, and was the source of many physical and mental scars.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Behind him, ran the girl who had once been her best friend, back when she _had_friends in that village, and her rival Kunoichi when the blonde still _was_ a kunoichi. Ino Yamanaka. Ino had sold herself to popularity years ago, and she is now Sasuke's personal whore. His personal, but she was still fucked by just about everyone.

Sakura stood with half her feet protruding beyond the edge of the bridge, her hands supporting her against a pillar, and she flinched with a loud gasp when she was hit with Sasuke's Kunai.

The thrown knife struck her left arm, but she didn't bother with pulling it out of her flesh. She just stared at the sex-Hungary smirk on Sasuke's face, which drove a stake of fear and terror into her heart.

Sasuke and his blonde bitch stood on a ledge on the cliff of the canyon, Ino barking congratulations to Sasuke's kunai success or insults that demanded she get her 'scrawny virgin ass' back to 'Master Sasuke'. Sakura flinched again as another hit her left leg, her left repeatedly damaged because the assaulter was to her left.

It was time.

Saukra had managed to get away before _something_ special to her was taken by Sasuke, even though Ino was hitting her every time she squirmed. And though Ino was a scrawny broad, getting kicked with heals and clawed with fake nails is _very_ painful.

Ino had done as Sasuke commanded, keeping the pink haired girl on her knees as behind her Sasuke had 'prepared'. The only Reason Sakura managed to escape was through desperate fear so strong she had no regrets in using a chakra-charged fist with the last of her chakra and nailed Ino in the face, screwing up the pretty face pretty good. Which of course pissed Sasuke off, and he was on her tail with even more hatred.

Sakura had run here, to this once beautiful and now terribly deep canyon with the big bridge. This had been her favorite spot before everyone shattered her life with accusing her of being weak until she believed it; calling her a slut until she believed it; beating her down like she was worthless until she believed it.

Now she was going to end it here, where she had sat to watch stars or sunsets, where she would come to think or relax after a mission, where she used to practice her jutsu alone, and where a small, child version of herself once daydreamed of a picnic date with the man trying to rape her now. Her life meant nothing to anyone now; she wasn't anything but the last virgin and last available slut. She had no reason to live, not when this was all she would be alive for.

The pain she felt everywhere throbbed from all her abuse. Her lungs were screaming for air after her run to escape. Her ribs hurt from Ino's kicks. Her face hurt from Ino's claws. Her left arm and leg hurt from Sasuke's kunai practice. One eye was black with a red cut from a recent punch she had been given by Naruto that morning. Her head ached with all the other injuries that weren't from today in particular, instead from yesterday, the day before, and back until years behind today. But she leaned the smallest amount over the edge, her hands still attached to the concrete pillar, and she saw the gorge bellow her alive with water and large rocks about 5 miles down the steep cliffs. Then, she jumped, ignoring the shouts of "you wouldn't dare!" and "don't kid yourself, you stupid hooker!"

Sakura hadn't felt this free in years. All of the sudden, Sasuke and Ino and the old rookie nine turned pimps and their whores didn't matter. Just the bliss of the moment mattered. The comfort of the wind cradling her as she slowly turned to a head first position. For those slow, endless heart beats she only smelled the trees, only heard the white noise of the rushing water, only tasted the clean air rather than the iron of the blood, only felt the pure joy seeping into her body.

This… this felt good. It felt so nice. She was ready, oh so ready to die. If it meant escaping Sasuke. Escaping Ino. Escaping Naruto. Escaping Tsunade, who had given up on her. Escaping Konaha, where the streets were not safe like in her childhood when kids played ninja with cardboard weapons.

"Sakura!" the scream cut into her thoughts.

She didn't move, or open her eyes. She assumed it was Sasuke. But that was the sound of someone shocked, yes, but not in the 'oh-my-god-my-slut-just-killed-herself' way, more like a 'what-the-hell-this-is-the-stupidest-thing-ever-i- don't-want-you-to-die' cry of desperation.

Then she landed. Not on water, not sinking into her death, but into strong, protective, muscular arms, that set her down seconds after.

She was on something cold, but definitely not dirt or grass or any other form of earth... _maybe Sasuke doesn't want me to die until he__had__me. He probably summand a snake_. She had been crying slow tears of joy, but she cried harder, tears of fear and forfeiting. She opened her eyes, slowly, not particularly looking forward to Sasuke's victorious and awaiting smirk. If she knew him, the second they were back on that cliff, he was going to take her.

It wasn't Sasuke's evil smile looking at her with victory.

Instead, it was a man with long blonde hair. Deidara. That was his name. She knew him; from the Gaara attack. His hair half up flickered in the wind as he turned away from her.

"Hey, what the hell?! Blondy, give her back! You can have your turn next!" Sasuke's winning call sounded from a downward direction. Ino and Sasuke were smirking up at her, the ladder waiting expectantly.

She teared up more; the thought of Deidara, a criminal, giving her back to Sasuke was all too real; if anything were realer, he would ignore Sasuke and rape her first before giving her back. The though made her hysterical.

She looked up at his face, expecting to see a wide smirk or a hungry grin. But when her eyes met his face, it was one of hatred. Yet he wasn't looking at_ her_.

Deidara was staring down at the shouting Uchiha and the blonde hooker girl waving her fist. He jumped down despite the height, leaving her on the floating clay bird he had caught her with, and watched as the cloak waved wildly on his way down.

Deidara landed on the cleft in a perfect attack position in front of both Konaha members, clearly he had jumped from such height many times, and threw something to Ino.

She caught it, like the stupid girl she was. "What the-" Ino had began, but was cut off as the item in her hand exploded in her face during her examination of the bird shaped object. The male, blonde Akatsuki member made a hand sign after scattering a handful of small, circular white bombs and the whole cliff exploded, sending the Uchiha down, who cursed whole-heartedly as he became lost in the bomb-created landslide. Deidara had jumped up at the last minute, and landed in front of her on the bird, and it circled up higher and out of reach from the cliff yet still circling the cliff.

Sakura looked up at him. Deidara was staring down, and he watched as the blonde and blue haired teens emerged from the crumbled earth pile on another lower ledge. They waved their fists in the air bitterly, screaming profanity, and the clay bird flew off after the blonde spat over the edge at them.

Sakura curled up into a small ball on the back of the clay bird. She cried her eyes out silently. She could only come up with one, real, remotely possible reason for this. Deidara despised Sasuke for nearly killing him all those years ago before Sasuke returned to Konaha. Sure, attacking him was fine. Steal the slut he wanted so bad and have her first, oh that would be good revenge.

"Hey, un." She heard his voice, soft and gentle. She didn't look up, or make another noise. "You don't need to cry any more, un. I'll keep you safe." Deidara murmured to her. Sakura looked up, to see the deep blue eye not hidden by his long blonde hair looking at her with concern. She looked into those eyes, and then they filled her with warmth, and the thought seemed to evaporate from her mind the second she could see the heart of sorrow and worry.

Sakura's exhaustion began to overtake her now that she felt so… safe… she couldn't say why she was suddenly so ok with being here with this criminal. Sure, he saved her, but that idea of why he had wasn't any reason to trust him. And it _was_ the only thing realistic she could possibly come up with. She doubted he had just saved her because he was a good citizen. Sakura didn't quite believe in those anymore.

So, she began to fall asleep, her cheeks cold from the wind of flying against her tears, yet warmed with the first sense of security she'd had in a while.

Suddenly, she felt the sensation of falling… not like in a dream, but she was actually falling. "Sakura!" she heard her name called, and her eyes snapped open in shock, to find herself plummeting down to earth again; without the cushion of water below, instead only endless forest marked with like a jagged cut with the gorge.

Seconds later, she was caught in two strong arms for the second time in 30 minutes, her life saved from falling to her death. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" Sakura stutter cried. Normally if she did something like that, she would be beaten senseless. Hell, she would be beaten senseless if she blinked when they didn't say she could. This, oh this was the kind of thing that got her beaten within an inch of her life.

"Calm down, It's not your fault, un. You're completely exhausted. Go back to sleep, yeah. Your fine now." Deidara's arms shifted her from bridal style, how she had been caught, so she was sitting on his lap, and gently his arms were around her waist, nothing more than to secure her and not let her fall.

At first extremely anxious with this position, her fear mostly reseeded when she realized that there was, in fact, slack in his arms, and no bulge beneath her. So, shyly letting her head rest on his chest- the only place she could possibly put it- and let out a shaky, breath, feeling sleep calling to her like a siren.

"Are-Are… you sure?" Sakura asked, still a little worried and uncertain when she looked up to his face.

Deidara smiled so soft and genuinely, she was surprised at the warmth it gave her. "Yes, un. Now sleep, Sakura-san." She smiled weakly, trying to give her thanks, before fading slowly into a deeply, unethically disturbing dream.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

The whole time Sakura slept, Deidara watched her outstretched legs twitch or tighten, like a half-attempt to force them to run. _Is it a nightmare?_He wondered as he looked down at her to see... tears. Not the dried ones mixed with dirt and the fresh blood on her face; but fresh tears that dripped down to stain her tattered red clothing, half way ripped on the shoulder from the recent attempt to rip it off. Even though she felt safe enough to sleep, she was plagued by nightmares enough to cry when she slept.

The thought sickened Deidara, as with one arm around her waist, he gently began to bandage the heavily bleeding arm that had left a red stain on the bird's back and on his cloak.

_How could they treat her this horribly?_He cursed them silently.

After also bandaging her thigh, earning a LOT of flinching and whimpering as if he were after a different objective, Deidara wiped away the tears in her eyes, careful not to wake her. It astonished him that even when she slept, her body had been used to only a harmful touch. It was truly disgusting what they had done to her.

"No..! Don't, let me go…!" she cried out, her voice a barely audible whisper at first but then a low, pleading sob, still deeply asleep. Sakura twitched and shuddered rapidly, like she was trying to escape someone's grasp.

He stared at her in horror. Sakura's thrashing was so weak, even for someone in sleep. She obviously didn't get much sleep, she was overly light, she flinched at every touch, she almost didn't have the energy to even twitch properly, and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

Thank god, base was only a small way ahead, already in view.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura was running, through the dark streets of Konaha. All she could process was '_run! Don't stop running or they'll catch you!'_

No stars, no moon, but just a grayish light everywhere that made things both dark and visible.

Her heart pounded, her wounds and bruises hurt, and her lungs were panicky. Then she plummeted to the street, tripping over a large rock.

She was surrounded by her so-called friends. Sasuke, and he held a leash that was linked to Ino. Naruto, and Hinata in his leash. Neji, and Tenten in his. Shikamaru, Temari in his. And Kiba, wanting his own. Lee had died, so he was not there, though she missed him. He would help her here.

They all reached toward her, triumph glimmering in their eyes. "Now," they echoed in unison, yet it was this unbearable, unknown taunting voice that they blended into. "You belong to us! There is no were to hide, and you can't run from us!" they all bellowed.

"Please, stop…" she whimpered as they drew closer. So many dark figures without faces or names…

Sakura crawled up into a ball, eyes streaming. "No! Don't, let me go!" she screamed, feeling hands tearing at her clothes, pulling her hair, slapping and punching and kicking.

"Sakura. Sakura, it's time to wake up, yeah." this voice was soft, unlike the vicious, angry booming ones around her. At its sound, the darkness around her began to dissipate, like fog in summer sunlight evaporating away in the afternoon heat.

She opened her eyes, and, found herself staring wide-eyed at sea blue orbs. She looked on at him, and he smiled. "Are you ok, un? That must have been some dream."

Sakura smiled weakly, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. It wasn't the worst I've had recently." She assured, trying to let him know she was fine.

She sat up, realizing that she was still on his chest, with a nervous jolt. He hoped down, and helped her off the bird gently, offering yet another smile to sooth her obvious fear of where they were. Sakura looked around anxiously.

She had never been in this area before. As she stepped on a twig, she jumped, half expecting someone from Konaha to leap out from the trees, punch her in the face, and drag her back to Konaha.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

It was quite pitiful, really. She jumped at every sound. The snap of a twig, rustle of the wind, twitter of a bird, anything and everything made her jump. Deidara just looked at her, eyes pretty worried.

_Hard to believe she's beaten Sasori._He thought.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

She stood just behind him, arms around herself in fear. _Is-is this the... Akatsuki base?_ _Does that mean they have captured me? What if Deidara was sent to get a slave?!_ These thoughts only made her shiver more and more, even though the sun shone brightly, and it was June. They only brought back to life her fear that she was only saved accommodate revenge on Sasuke, except now it felt twenty times worse, because now she thought about _the rest of Akatsuki_.

Deidara lead her in, after giving her a warm smile, that somehow helped a little. She followed him into a large room, terrified that if she walked even the slightest slow she would be in serious hell, worse then what might already happen.

The room was painted a white-tan color, with beige carpet. On the walls were some paintings that were in the brownish color scheme, and black furniture like couches and coffee tables were set strategically in the room. To the left of the door, there was a little breakfast nook, that lead to a kitchen. A doorway with no door would be how you got into the said room beyond the nook.

Still following Deidara, looking around anxiously for anyone like a mouse for predators, she was steered into a long hallway well lit by fluorescent lights in panels on the ceiling.

There were many doors connected to the wide hallway. "Most of these lead to Akatsuki member's bedrooms, un." Sakura was told, as Deidara noticed her staring apprehensively at each door in turn.

Soon, he stopped at the second on the left, and rasped his knuckles on the door. "Come in." was the reply.

It was emotionless and cold, flooring Sakura in that spot at how dark it was. She squeaked fearfully as she froze when it sounded, suddenly shaking violently.

Deidara opened the door, to reveal a man sitting in a big swivel chair at a desk, neatly cleaned off. Nothing but a black shadow, with ringed purplish eyes honed on the door, before settling on her alone.

**Pein's P.O.V.**

Pein heard a small terrified sound, as his door was opened.

In the now open doorway, stood Deidara, a Kunoichi with short, dull pink hair directly behind him.

Her round green eyes were filled with fright and terror, and only widened more in fear as they locked with his, and he could practically hear her heart thumping crazily in her chest.

Seeing that his looking at her terrified her so, he averted his eyes to Deidara. The blonde's eyes were on the girl, but once he felt Pein's eyes on him, his pitiful gaze snapped up to meet his with a blank look.

"Is this her?" the leader asked. But since he already knew it was, he didn't wait for a reply. "Good, take her off to her room. And have Sasori fit her cloak after dinner, as well."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

At that name Sakura felt stunned. "S-S-Sasori?" she whispered, struck with fear, and suddenly too afraid to speak out loud.

"Hm? Yes, Sasori." the leader known as Pein repeated, waving them away. Deidara lead the pinkette down the hall after closing the door again, one door down, and to the right.

"My room is across the hall, if you need anything, un." he told her gently as he unlocked and opened her door, then handing her the key. "You saw the kitchen and our main room, and we all have dinner at 5:00pm on the dot. Konan is very precise about that, un." he chuckled.

"Oh! I-I-I-I won't be late!" Sakura stuttered quickly, looking at him as she took the key hesitantly.

"Wha? No, no I was kidding, yeah." Deidara assured with a smile. "Stop worrying, un. I'll show you Sasori's room after dinner, hmm." he added, turning to leave. But he stopped as Sakura went completely stiff. "Hm? What's wrong, yeah?" he asked, turning back with a very worried looking furrow of his brow.

"I...I thought..." she stammered, her eyes glued to her feet, worried mentioning it would trigger the fact to him and Akatsuki would kill her then and there.

"Oh! You're thinking back to Gaara, un. Sasori is alive, and I forget that's a shock to people outside of the organization sometimes, hehe. Oh, and he isn't mad, Sakura." he reported with a grin. "Now head into your room, un." he ordered her gently. "Konan did some shopping for you, and I got to help her decorate you room, too, un!" and with that energetic announcement, he headed into his own room.

Sakura stared at the wooden passage way Deidara had disappeared behind. It had clean white paint, generic like all the other bedroom entrances, also with a sign on it. The sign was a blood red, with white, fancy script letters that Spelled out 'Deidara' to indicate his room.

She turned back to her own wooden door. She had a little sign as well, a light sky blue, with perfectly written bright pink script was '_Sakura'_and a big, beautifully elegant Sakura flower next to it. _That's nice..._ she smiled, thinking to herself. Something told her in her mind that they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of giving her a key with a beautiful little sign, and pointing out the other's rooms, and let her be one her own if she was just a sex doll…

The light pink key in hand, she carefully pushed her door open a little more, before carefully sliding into her new 'room', wondering what she would find. She closed her door as her mind went crazy, images of dungeons passing in her mind before, with a deep breath, she turned away from the white door.

On the wall directly in front of her, was a huge window. Outside, there were a few pink Sakura flowers in a planter box. There were big pink curtains draped around the window. The window was pushed out, and there was cloth sown to the sill, which was 2 ft wide. It was pink, and there were a lot of purple pillows place nicely, and warmed by sunshine. The left half of the room had a plush pink-purple bed, and a wooden desk with a purple lamp. To the right half of the room, there was a pink dresser, long mirror with purple edges, and a door, that was painted white. The walls were painted light sky-blue and there were Saukra petals drifting on the walls.

_This... I... I don't deserve ANY of this..._she gasped to herself, gapping at the beautiful room deign. Out of greater curiosity, she peered into the other door in the room. When she opened it, there was only dark. She had to search the wall a little for a light switch, and by the time she found it, her eyes became used to the dark and the flash of light was very bright.

As her eyes grew accommodated, she found she was looking into a bathroom. It was a pink painted room, with a basic white toilet and sink, and a white double shower/bath tub. _I don't deserve this either._ Sakura sighed unhappily. She went back to the bedroom, droopily, wonder WHY they had spent so much on HER. And how would she have to… return the favor?

Sakura looked at the clock on a night stand next to her bed. It was purple, like light lavender, and in bright pink digital numbers, it read _3:45__pm_. she found no way to be helpful by sitting here, wallowing in things she didn't deserve, so she hesitantly opened her door, closing it behind her gently.

Sakura walked down the hallway, looking at each door nervously, not certain if she was allowed out of her room, or if she was supposed to wait there for Deidara to escort her to dinner, or-

She crashed into something softly, but still so surprised she bounced backward so quickly she lost her footing to fall onto her butt. She looked up, expecting a wall or one of the little tables for decoration in the hall, only to find herself staring up the a tall, looming black haired man with emotionless, pure black eyes that shockingly pointed her to Sasuke.

When she realized she had walked directly into this man, who she realized was _Itachi Uchiha_, she rapidly began spewing apologize, scared to death of a punishment and quickly hurried off, ashamed.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Itachi had been headed for his room after returning with Kisame from a quick shopping excursion, as ordered by Konan, who told him they were having a special dinner for the new member's first time being here. He had learned through his years here, -more like his first few days- that Konan quickly had relations to every Akatsuki member, and she was, really, everyone's friend. Everyone. So it didn't surprise Itachi at all that Konan wanted a nice dinner for this unknown new member.

When out of nowhere, something slammed into his chest as he walked down the hall, small and it bounced back lightly. _Hn._ _I need to wat-_he didn't have another second to finish his thought, when he was shower with apologize from a girl he had never seen here at this base. Pink hair… and a Konaha Kunoichi's head band, yes, this was his brothers teammate, he knew for a fact, having been monitoring Sasuke's growth as a ninja.

He raised an eyebrow in momentary surprise when she hurried down the hall, retreating away. He was scarier to that village then he thought he was…. _ I thought she would be less scared when she came here..._he thought to himself, remembering that his brother's teammate was supposed to be a medical nin with confidence and a quick fuse who had taken Sasori down a peg.

This was not the same girl…

He needed to find Deidara; he was the only person who had received more information on her situation since he was sent to pick her up. He would do that later, for now it was almost time to eat, and he wanted out if this stupid cloak. So, onward toward his room.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura's heart was still pounding from her literal run-in with Itachi. He was so big... he could defiantly hurt her without moving more than a finger, and probably not feel a thing if he did. Sakura shivered as she entered the living room, trying not to dwell on horrifying possibilities.

The once empty room now held a few people now: Hidan, Konan (she is in the kitchen, cooking), Tobi, and Kisame, though she only knew Konan and Kisame's names because Kisame was really well known for being Itachi's partner in Konaha, and Konan was the only female Akatsuki member, so you can't really confuse her with anyone but Deidara- whom she could probably recognize from 10 miles after all he had done for her.

Sakura glanced at the 3 men of Akatsuki who were occupied with T.V. fearfully. She slunk around the room behind them, trying her 1000% best to not be noticed, before ducking into the kitchen with a glance back and a sigh of relief.

Once inside the second room with only one person, and a girl at that, she felt a little safer, and the smells of sweet-n-sour sauce and fresh cooking bread hit her nose with even more comfort. A scent of home, when she still lived with her mother in her early Kunoichi years, and her mom would make bread every day to sell in the market.

"Well, look who's _still_ early! Can't you boys ever be patient-" Konan started, turning around with a basket in her hands. At Sakura's appearance in her vision, she giggled awkwardly. "Ah! Well you're not one of those impatient men." Konan said, letting her voice's volume go up so that her comment was very well audible to the men in the next room.

"Oh, hush Konan! I only asked if you were done once!" was the reply from Kisame.

Konan giggled. "Yeah, once every _minute_." she said to Sakura with a grin, then called back over to the wall. "You don't get food until 4:00!" she shouted back, "you know that's the rule!"

Sakura blinked, so that's what Deidara meant by dinner at 4 only. He didn't mean people were late, he meant they always showed up _early_. The though brought the smallest of smiles as she watched Konan and Kisame amusingly bicker.

"So you're the new Kunoichi? It's about time there was a girl here to keep me company!" Konan cooed, finally ignoring Kisame and turning her attention to Sakura. "Well come on! Why don't you help me set this table her up for the hungry-hungry shark~?"


	2. Fitting,Feeding, Protecting

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura was cooking with Konan. they set up the wooden table with 10 chairs with:

a brown basket of dinner rolls,

a large glass bowl of salad,

a bowl of croissants (cinnamon!),

chicken bites (in that japanese style),

sweet-n-sour sauce,

mashed potatos,

brown countrey gravy.

then the two girls set up place settings, and silverware.

Konan pulled out some sodas, and our everyone a glass, then placed them at the settings.

"well, Sakura-Chan! you know how to cook, that's for sure. now, sall we call in the boys?" she said with smirk. Sakura nodded slowly, blushing from her complement. " hmm, maybe you can go get all the boys in the living room. i'll go get the boys still in their room." she said, giggling when her eyes widened. "i..." she said replying, but when she drifted off, Konan continued for her. "don't want to do it?" she said. Sakura flinched, then saw the confused look in Konan eyes.

**Konan's P.O.V.**

Konan came over to her, and grabbed Sakura's hand. she sqeezed it while speaking in a soft, comforting tone. "don't worry, Sakura. no one here would ever hurt you. it make me sad when you flinch at no harm." Sakura looked at Konan, first with shock, then with warmth and comfort. then she gave a nice smile, which in return, Konan gave off a welcoming smile back.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Konan smiled back welcoming, and then she looked so beautiful. "well! you do know it will come time to meet everyone, so this will be the best time!" Sakura was dragged out of the kitchen, Konan pulling with little effort. "wow girl! your so light!" Konan giggled. then, she shoved Sakura into view of the boys, and then she cleared her throat, and dashed up next to Sakura. all the boys turned their heads. Deidara had joined the room now, and smiled at Sakura.

"The new member, Sakura has an announcement!" Konan said, shoving Sakura forward. Sakura blushed with all the eyes on her, but before she even had the chance to speak, there was a voice. "oh! new member! Tobi says hi!" said the boy, who bounded up. at his quick movement, and waving arms, Sakura flinched hard. Tobi froze, and stared at the girl who seemed to cower in front of him.

**Tobi's P.O.V.**

Tobi looked in shock at the girl who had flinched when he aproched. _i've seen her before... but... now she is... diffrent... Tobi wonders why..._he thought, examining the Girls thin, battered body.

"Tobi's sorry!" he said, figuring out now that she was very abused. "Tobi's sorry because he is a good boy!" he said, slightly worried.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"oh! im, sorry to w-worry you." she straitened back up. "Tobi is the one who's sorry!" he retorted playfully. Sakura smiled. then she saw that all the boys in the room were snickering. Sakura blushed heavily, looking down.

then, from behind her came another throat-clearing sound from Konan, and all the snickers stopped. "please continue, Sakura-Chan." Konan said politely. still blushing and studying the floor, she managed to announce shakily, "d-dinner i-is done." at that the boys looked confused. "hey pinky. whats up with you?" asked the man on a couch. Kisame. Sakura flinched again, but said "n-nothings wrong..." he looked confused but shrugged it off.

everyone stood reluctantly, and walked into the kitchen. Tobi and Deidara didn't go with the others. "are you sure nothings wrong, un?" Deidara asked, worried.

"Tobi wants to help Sakura-Chan!" Tobi agreed.

"im fine guys." she said. She was lying. the boys exchanged a glance, and followed the others to the kitchen. Konan had gone to throw out the last of the boys from there rooms. she peeked in the kitchen, and saw that everyone was eating happily together. _no... i don't deserve that happiness..._she thought. she turned to walk away when she saw that someone was behind her. "aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

Sakura lifted her head from the floor. she didnt bother to look at his face, or find out who he was. "i... im not hungry..." she whispered, and walked away.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Itachi turned the hall corner to see that the new Kunoichi was talking to Deidara and Tobi. "are you sure your ok?" asked Deidara. "Tobi wants to help Sakura-Chan!" Tobi agreed. "im fine guys." she answered them, then the two walked away, and she soon followed. but she didnt go in, which made him curios. he walked up, and she turned.

"aren't you going to eat?" he asked. she never moved her eyes, and when she replied it was in a sad tone. "i... im not hungry..." then she walked away.

Itachi was confused to her sadness. he knew how extremely under wait she must be, and she needed to eat. he continued to the the kitchen. he looked around the table to see Deidara. "Deidara." Itachi called. Deidara looked up, and asked "hm? what is it Itachi, un?"

"that kunoichi... you need to get her to eat." he said, then left behind a confused Deidara.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura went into her room. she sat down under against a bear spot on the wall. _im... im so selfish... i don't deserve any of this stuff... i don't deserve food... i don't deserve friends... i don't deserve anything._ she thought, mentally kicking herself.

then the door was opened, and there were foot steps. they stopped right in front of her. she looked up. Deidara stood in front of her, he was looking down at her, his one eye trained on her. then he knelt down, and Sakura saw the bowl of rice and chicken in his hand. "Sakura. you need to eat." he said.

"but im not-" she was cut off. "don't lie. your skin in bones." he said. then with the chopsticks, he picked up some rice, and _fed her!_ when she finally accepted the first bite, he got another. then another. and so on. she eventually took it and ate for her self. when she finished, he took the bowl and chopsticks, smiled, "thats better." and left. _why... did he do that? why was he so... nice?_she asked herself.

1 hourlater

someone walked into Sakura's room. she was siting at the window, looking over to the sky.

at the door's movement, Sakura turned to see Deidara. "hi, Deidara-san" she greeted with a smile. "hello, Sakura-san. its time you went to see Sasori, un." Sakura shivered. "a-are you sure h-he wont be m-mad at m-me?" she asked, still shuddering visibly. "quite certain. now come on, you no he doesn't like to be kept waiting, un." he said with a giggled, but Sakura stiffened.

he lead the way out, then went down a door, to the left of her room. _wow... he's pretty close..._ she thought with a shiver as Deidara knocked on the door. "come in." was the reply. it was emotionless, but not quite dark like Sasuke. but none the less, it still made her flinch.

Deidara opened the door. inside, his room was painted red, blue and black lines flowed out over the red. he had a window like her, with orange cloth and black curtains. he had all the same furniture, in different color scheme of course, and puppet parts littered his desk and puppets hung on his walls. and once again, there was a door, that would lead to a restroom.

on the bed, Sasori sat there, he was sorting through lots of cloth, string, and sewing needles and pins. he looked up from his work. he looked at Deidara, then his gaze switched over to Sakura, who wouldn't meet the gaze, and stiffened.

she didn't know what he was thinking as he saw her, but she thought back to Deidara's words and tried to calm her racing heart. "hmm. you guys are a minute late. oh well, close enough. you may go Deidara."

Sakura looked over to her escort. he looked at her, smiled, "good luck". she gave him back a slightly nervous smile. a trace of worry crossed his eyes, but was gone in an instant. he walked to the door, and closed it as he left.

"Sakura. come stand right there, he said pointing to a spot a foot away from the bed. she obeyed quickly and quietly. then he streched out his hand. Sakura felt the strings attach to her skin. she flinched, which made him look up. he raised and eyebrow. then he looked back down.

his other hand let out strings, which attached to cloth and nettles. he twitched his hands, and Sakura's hand went up, and cloth flew over, forming sleeves. then the pins held it in shape. this continued for a while, slowly forming the beginnings of a black cloak. as he was finishing the torso, Sakura stiffened. some of the strings had drifted away from the work places, some drifted off, away from the workplace, and the other was _wrapped around her breast! maybe... he is mad still... i guess i deserve it..._ she thought to herself. but there was nothing she could do to stop the terror inside her.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, Sasori felt Sakura stiffen under his sensitive chakra strings. he looked up, an eyebrow raised. he twitched all his fingers, and she stiffened more. but now he knew why.

_curse this body... so hard to control my strings in such a body..._ he thought with a mental growl.

he twitched his left pinky, and the area of her left arm tightened. he moved his left ring finger, and he noted that a lot of strings had fallen just below her waist, and she stiffened as they tightened. he moved them back up, and she soon relaxed a little. then he moved on to his left middle finger. the strings that were working on her neck area tightened. she let out a faint gasp, he saw that one string was wrapped around her neck. it was pretty tight too. he twitched the finger again, and the string fell loose back to the area of the others. she let out a very small sigh of relief, then he went on checking his threads until he got to his right ring finger.

She stiffened extremely, and he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. but still she made no sound. he could fell that the string here was tight, but he couldn't just twitch it off, it was tangled in deep knots. he sighed, then stood. "do not move" he told her, as he approached. this was the string on her breasts, and it was extremely tight. he looked at it. you could see the indents on the cloak for were the strings of chakra were.

as he reached up, she stiffened again. he blushed also, so that both there faces were pink. Sasori began to untangle the tight strings, his face going red every time his hand brushed her breast. she didnt move her head from the other side, but he could feel the fear throught his chakra strings. his mind began to wander as he continued with the strings.

_why did she not make any sound, or ask if the strings could be fixed? why was her fear so strong? why did he... take it? if i know her, she could stop him._ Sasori understood this wasn't the girl who had 'killed' him, but a broken girl, whos life had been crushed. _how cold they have done this to her?_ he thought. his anger boiled over, and Sakura flinched. then he remembered that they could fell each other's strongest emotion, and right now, that was anger for him. he quickly calmed him self, and finaly the strings dropped. she let out a very short sigh of relief, though he could feel how much she had relaxed.

he went back over to his bed, twitching the last of his fingers, and sat down. Sasori finished the main cloak in about 30 min, then had added the zipper, clouds, and rims at the top and bottom in about10 more min.

when he went to wave her off, she flinched at his arm. he stopped and looked at her as she darted anxousely out of the room. _had they really been so vile as to hit the girl?_he asked himself, a worried look crossing over his face.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura was scared out of her mind the whole time she was in there. she left quickly and headed strait for her room. she closed the door quitely behind her, it was late, and people would be sleeping, and put the new cloak on her desk.

she took a shower, and put on a pink night gown, with darker pink hearts. she blow dried her hair with the blow drier she found -among other hair things, makeup, etc.- on her bathroom counter. then she brushed it flat. she walked out of the bathroom, and went to her window. stars shone brightly over head, the new moon not visible tonight. she was geting tierd, but she stopped herself. _i dont deserve the bed..._she thought to her self. she curled up on the floor in front of her bed, not grabbing a pillow or blanket. she laid there, and fell into a cold, horror filled dream.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Itachi sat in his room, reading his book 'directionless meanings' [i just made that up, its not a real book], when he could hear a strange noise. it was small, and terror filled. he marked his book, and put it down.

he walked over to his door, and poked his head out. normaly, Itachi was the last to go to sleep, and none were awake but him. he looked around, and found that the sound was coming from the left of his room.

he was worried what the noise might be, and went that way. he stopped in front of the door, were the noise came from. he knocked softly on the door, but no answer, other than the noise, which had grown with fear and horror. he peeked open the door.

looking inside, he saw were the noise had come from. Sakura was laying on the floor, moving wildly and crying. she was shivering from the cold of the floor, and she whined every few seconds.

Itachi's eyes softened at her state. he went over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. but she flinched away so violently at his touch that he thought she must have been awake. he looked worriedly at her. he picked her up, and caressed her like a baby. _she's extremely under weight..._ he thought. as she snuggled closely like a baby, probably seeking the warmth of his body, and she stopped squirming wildly in his arms.

he smiled warmly at how she tucked herself into him, and sat on the bed. once she had stopped shivering in the cold, he placed her gently down on the cushioned bed, and pulled the comforter over her small body. she snuggled down into the matress, and she smiled, all her terror gone.

Itachi smiled as he stood, then looked back warmth in his eyes.


	3. Hidan's Soft Side

**she's broken**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura woke the next morning, felling strangely warm. then she realized that she was no longer on the floor, but in the bed's relaxing arms. she riggled out from under the blanket, onto her feet as she stood next to the spot she remembered laying down. _how did i get in the bed?_ she asked herself, looking from the floor to the bed.

dropping the thought, she quickly made her bed. she made sure it was completely perfect, from every angle.

she walked past the mirror on her wall, noting that her hair was greasy. _i might as well shower... someone might find my smell annoying..._ and with that thought, she stepped into the bathroom. once inside, she turned on the water, not bothering to check its temperature. she peeled off her musty clothes, and set them in a basket at the door.

she shivered as she stepped into the icy cold shower, but it was like the ones she had to take every time she showered. she didn't want to use up all the hot water... she looked around, and found a bar of soap. next to it, was shampoo and conditioner- cherry scented.

after 5 minutes of washing and letting the cold water soak her, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. in a cabinet on the wall, there was two stacks of towels. she pulled out a pink one on the top of a stack, and gingerly rapped it around herself. she pulled out another smaller one from the stacks -a matching pink- and walked into her bed room.

checking her door was locked and closing the curtain, she went over to the dresser in search of clothes. she pulled open the top drawer, to find underwear and bras, each a matching set. she pulled out a white set that had pink polka dots. she set it on top of the dresser as she closed the drawer, and opened the second. this one was full of dresses. she decided that would be fine, and searched for one wear. she found a summer dress that ran to her knees. she pulled it out, to see it was white. it had small, 3D blue flowers on the upper area of the breasts, and lightly at the bottom. it was loose, and the top was held up by to simple, thin white straps.

after her underwear and bra, she slipped on the dress. she moved around in it for a minute, to see if it fit right. then she went over to the small stand in front of the mirror- after putting her towels into the basket. the stand had lots of accessories, and under it an array of shoes. she put on some nicer socks, and put on a pair of white shoes with blue flower designs on it. she brushed her hair flat and put on a blue headband.

now that she was fully dressed, she she headed out of her room slowly. this would be her first full day, and she was unsure what to do all day here. she decided to head to the kitchen.

when she got there Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Itachi were all watching T.V. Sakura came in slowly, and as she moved quickly through the room she slammed into Konan. they both fell to the floor, and Sakura blushed. "i-im sorry Konan" she said, helping the blue haired woman up.

"hehehe, don't be. i need to watch were im going. i just came to say its breakfast time." as she finished speaking, Hidan shot up. "about time! out of my way bitches!" he shouted. Sakura flinched as his loud tone, and literally jumped up as he scrambled toward her at high speed. she fell to the floor, and at the same time Hidan tripped over her leg. "bitch! get out of my way!" he hissed angrily. Sakura flinched, and she stood quickly and darted away to her room.

after a few minutes, there was a knock on her door. Sakura -who had sat on her bed, feeling stupid and scared at the man she had annoyed- called "its open". then the door opened to reveal Itachi and just behind him, a mumbling Hidan. they stepped in, and Itachi shoved Hidan forward. "ass" Hidan muttered to the man. then he turned a face with a light blush to the girl on the bed. "uh... yea... im sorry, bitch. but it was your fault!" he added hastily. Sakura flinched, but said in a low voice "yeah... it was my fault... like always..." she just looked down.

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

Hidan just looked at the girl on the bed, his face a mask of confusion. _surely the bitch knows it was my fault? right?_ he thought to himself.

"hey, Bitch." he said, then noticed that she flinched at his words. "uh... whats your name?" he asked. when she replied, it was a sad tone.

"Sakura. but what you call me is the same as before... so i guess to a lot of people, im 'Bitch'..." she said it softly, her eyes never moving from the piece of floor she stared at.

"well then B- Sakura. *sigh* you should know it isn't your fault. it was mine. im sorry..." her eyes shot up at him, glazed over with shock.

"r-r-really? n-no, no it was my fault..." she said, rather fast. he let out a sigh. "oh, come on already! i said it was my fault! stop blaming your self! now lets go B- Sakura. Konan made pancakes!" he said the last part carefully, making sure to get her name. after a confused second, she stood. now a small but sincere smile was painted on her face.

"o-ok. what was your name again?" she asked shyly. he chuckled, "Hidan." he told her with a smile. and with that he vanished through the hall.

"good job, Hidan" he heard Itachi whisper as he passed him. "yea... don't tell the asses i was nice!" he hiss-chuckled. "nothing to fear, that girl can get the nicest of both of us." Itachi replied with a wink as he walked past.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

now that the toble with Hidan was over, Sakura poked her head out the door as she watched the to men walk to he kitchen. she followed only becuse Hidan had told her to, really.

once out of the long hall, still being lead by the two men, she noted that everyone had not moved from the same spot they were in during Hidan and her tussle, even Konan had remained standing.

they all looked over at her anxously, as if they didnt know what to expect. after all, Sakura knew how Hidan could be.

she gave them all a slight smile, and there was a puff of relief from the boys on the couches.

Konan called out "so! you got the all mighty Hidan to back down? you must be one tuff girl, Sakura-chan!"

Konan giggled as Hidan grumbled curses under his breath and Sakura only blushed brightly. "well come on! my pancakes should be getting cold!" she said cheerfully.

"hell yea!" hidan cried. "its about time!"

Hidan dashed into the kitchen, leaving everyone else behind. Kisame and Sasori both stood, smiles plastered to their face.

as they did, Deidara walked in. he noticed the two boys smile, and raised his brow. "what, un? why is every one smiling?" he asked turning Itachi.

"well, our newest member had a... confrontation with Hidan." at the end of the sentence, Deidara seemed to freak out at the thought of Sakura and Hidan.

"BUT" Itachi said, regaining the blonde's atention. " Hidan apoligized, and Sakura-san seems to have gotten the nicer of the man." he said with a smile then chuckled as Deidara's jaw droped.

"h-how did you manage that, un?" the still stunned Deidara asked as he turned his gaze to the awakward kunoichi.

"uh... all i know is i made him fall flat on his face... then he yelled at me... then HE said he was sorry... i dont really know WHAT happened..." she said as her blush deepend.

Deidara just chuckled. "seems you've had a heck of a morning, un. lets go see what Konan has for breakfast." Itachi said, raping an arm around the kunoichi, then dragging her away with Konan and Deidara just behind.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

"she seems to be geting along with the three of you so far, un." Deidara said to Konan' who walked next to him into the kitchen.

"hmm. very well. i saw something pretty interesting involving Sakura-chan and Itachi-san last night." she said with a giggle.

"oi, what is it, un?" asked the bewildered Deidara.

Konan explaine the whole thing with Itachi and Sakura from when she was sleeping on the floor. "seems he feels like a big brother to the little girl." Konan finished with a knowing look in her eyes. "though he didnt notice me outside the door, i saw the look of warmth in that man's secritive eyes."

Deidara just smiled. "well do you know what happened with Hidan, un? it's to hard to imagine the man with a soft side, un" he said with a chuckle.

Konan explained every thing that had happened, including back in Sakura's room, for she had been outside the hallway the whole time. "seems Hidan is quite found of her too. Dei-san, i hink you were right. that girl's old village hd been mistreating her horibly, and this will be a place she can heal. she's broken. but i bet we can mend her. _you_ can mend her." she said, there was a strange look of thoughtfullness in her eyes.

then, it disipeared as quick as it had goten there, replaced with a playfulness that seemed to dance in her eyes.

"hmm. i bet, one day, that she will be as hyper as Tobi!" she giggled.

thats the end of this chapter! who knew Hidan had a sweet side!

Hidan: do not!

do too! i just read it!

Hidan: *blushes* sh-shut up! that never happened!

or did it? hehehe


	4. Kisame and Mamoru

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Itachi seemed determined to make Sakura gain 7 pounds at one meal, stuffing her with pancakes until she felt like she was going to burst. but after breakfast, Sakura had gone to her room, still bored out of her mind.

now she exited her room, and went in search of Konan. Sakura found her soon, sitting alone in the living room.

"K-Konan-san?" Sakura asked shyly. "what did you just call me? NO NO NO NO! i am Konan**-chan** to you!" the blue haired girl said, waving her finger playfuly.

"uh... Konan-chan? do you have any clue... what im supose to be doing? i cant just sit around... i can... clean? laundry? i feel useless..." _like i am..._ she added to herself.

"non sense! but if you must help, come over here and help me with some laundry!" Konan said, first serious, then chuckling.

Sakura smiled, and moved over to help Konan. Sakura sat on the other end of the couch, and began to scan a blue tank top with a bitten surfboard on it. _this belongs to that blue guy... i think..._

"oh, that would be mine, sweety-pie." came a chuckling voice. Sakura nearly flew out of her own skin as she jumped at the sound. "Kisame! look now, you've gone and scared the poor girl!" Konan called giggling.

"my fault, hehe." he said, as he walked away and out the door chuckling. Sakura shivered, "h-he's like how S-Sasuke used to act... before..." she lead off, closing her eyes and shaking her head in an effort to forget.

Konan looked at her sadly. "Sakura-chan... no one here would do something like any of that." she said, in a soothing voice. "i hope your right..." Sakura said, her scared gaze on the floor.

"you know, i think i've got laundry for now. dont worry, just go out for a fresh breath." Konan told her with a sqeeze on the sholder. Sakura obeyed quietly and headed through the small door.

she had only been out here once, when she arrived here. she had no clue were it was, and she didnt care. she turned the corner of the house, and headed into the woods behind it. she headed on, until the house was a white smudge through the trees. she stopped there because she came to a large pond, glistening blue and lined with silver stones. she moved over to it, and peered into the glistening crystal blue water, that seemed to not move even slightly.

she gasped as she saw three brightly colored fish, red blue and yellow, swimming so peacefully. the color was so neon, that it was shocking for it to be on a fish. "thats... so magnificent!" she whispered to herself as another fish (purple) swam up. suddenly the fish swam away, and a huge fish took its place. this one was muli-colored, and its eves sparkled at her. "that one looks so cool..." she whispered to herself once more.

she put her fingers in the water, and to her suprise, the fish didnt move. she let her fingers glide down its scales. "you just so amazing..." she said louder that time. the fish nuzzled into her hand like a cat. she slipped of her shoes and socks, and stepped into the water. the large fish rubbed on her feet, and she giggle as its long, cat-fish whiskers tickled her feet.

she walked around the water, and the fish followed her. "hmm... i wonder if you have a name." she said, stroking the fish once more.

"yeah. she does." came a familier voice. Sakura literaly jumped out of the water, and fell back on her butt on the grass. "w-w-who was t-that?" she said, whipping her head back and forth.

"oh, come on pinky. no need to be so scared." the voice said. Sakura searched once more, but still couldnt find the source. "try behind you." Sakura turned her head completely, and sure enogh, there was a large shadow behind her.

she jumped to her feet, only to feel her knees buckle once more and fall to her knees in the water. there was a large sigh, and she looked back up to see the blue guy from earlier standing were she had just been. he had a large, toothy grin and his eyes played out his amusement. "come one, pinky. get out of the water." he said, and he put out a hand to help her up.

Sakura took the had, but before he pulled her up, that fish came over and was nuzzling her other hand. Sakura pulled her hand away from the guy and pet the fish with it.

"Mamoru (meaning "protector, guard") likes you! she never likes people!" he said with an amazed tone as he sat at the edge of the pound. Sakura looked at him, and shyly she asked "really? why? and why call her Amaya?"

he smiled. "this is my lake, and i knew all the fish, and how many there were. but, in the middle of the night, i found her. she has yet to age, and she has not even changed once in any way. other then me, that fish will bite anyone who comes near the water. she protects these waters. she doesnt eat. and you must be pure of heart. as for me, i own the water here, she cant bite me. but she still doesnt like me. your the first she hasnt bitten, other than me." he told her the story happily, as if he didnt care if she must be 'pure of heart'.

"B-but... but im not pure of heart. im just garbage... everyone knows that..." she looked down at Mamoru. she stood, and walked out of the pond and headed away. "im nothing. every body knows that. just a stupid girl, not worth anyones time. that fish must have confused me with someone else... someone who is more deserving... not garbage like me..." she mumbled, siting down on a stump and not even glancing at the water.

**Kisame's P.O.V.**

"B-but... but im not pure of heart. im just garbage... everyone knows that..." she looked down at Mamoru. she stood, and walked out of the pond and headed away. "im nothing. every body knows that. just a stupid girl, not worth anyones time. that fish must have confused me with someone else... someone who is more deserving... not garbage like me..." she mumbled, siting down on a stump and not even glancing at the water.

he looked at her, shocked at her response. "what the? hey pinky. who told you some thing so bogus?" he asked, anger starting to flame up in his chest.

"lots of people. all my friends. my sensai. my parents. everyone there knew i was nothing but 'garbage' or 'bitch' or 'whore'. that i was worth dirt, and would never amount to anything. and it was all true." she sighed.

he stood up, out ragged. he stomped over to her, anger flashing in his eyes. "what the hell! you can beleive that shit? you ARE stupid!" he holard at her. she turned to him, only then did he realize the rivers of tears.

"you think i dont know that? my whole life was spent, trying to be worth something. but no. the only thing i could become was 'hey! stupid bitch! you MY whore!'." she whimpered, her eyes showing the deep pit of sorrow. "i KNOW im garbage. sure they said it, but its true. ill never equal anything..." she droped her voice gradualy.

he was still steaming. "what the hell! you took down Sasori! you were the hokage's prized aprentice! the chinchuriki's best friend! that equals alot!" he hissed.

she looked at him again, tears still pulling down her face. "Naruto... he turned out to be just as strong as always. he took Hinata for himself, and became slave master. the 'hokage's aprentice' was trained on how to be a slut. and i WAS good at it... and KILLING a man is good, right?" shhe said, even toned and voice laced with the terible regret of her life. "yea, your right. im equal to a 'slave king's friend', a 'slut', and a 'killer'." her gaze fell once more. "like i said. garbage. my life could disapear in a second, no one would care." she said. her shoulders sagged.

he was now at his limit. "why the hell would you let them? thats your fault!" he screamed. then imideatly he realized that was the wrong thing to say. she let out a long, agonizing wail. "your right! i tried to stop it! but garbage is weak. i failed my self. it was all my fault... just like always..." she started with a yell, but faded into a whisper.

it finaly broke his heart. he pulled her up, and pulled both his arms tight. "sh-shut up! im wrong. its not your fault. your not weak." he said, his voice only tighter from sadness. he pulled back to look at her green jade eyes. "wake up. there are people around you now who would miss you if you were gone." he told her.

she looked at him a minute, then re closed the distance in a strong hug with her arms tight around his chest. "thank you, Kisame." she whispered. her tears were flowing once more, but now they stopped as she returned his embrace.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

the two of them had spent another hour at the water, then headed back to the house.

when they got there, Kisame opened the door for Sakura and let her in. she said thank you, and he followed her in.

"Sakura-chan! were have you been! ah, who cares! welcome home!" Konan called. she had obviously finished all 8 baskets of folded laundry and she was siting on the couch. when Kisame poped up behind Sakura she smiled.

"haha! i saw the argument/hug!" she chuckled. Kisame chuckled as he flung an arm around Sakura.

"Itachi was right! this girly here gets the nicest of everyone! right pinky?" said the smiling Kisame.

"if you call that 'nice'!" Konan chuckled. "more like a scream fit, then a random hug."

just then, Deidara walked in from the kitchen. "well, un. if it isn't Mamoru's faveorite!" he chirped.

Sakura felt nervous to be the center of attention. "uh... i-i didnt do anything..." she said, casting her gaze to the floor.

"non sense. though we dont know what your doing, its surtainly not nothing." called Itachi as he walked in from the hall, a small asmile on his face.


	5. Mother Zagros

**she's broken**

me: so hey, i realized how lame my spelling and word choice in this story has been...

Hidan: about time you noticed, bitch!

me: hehe... sorry. im gonna do better, so never fear!

Sasori: like i haven't heard THAT before...

me: no! im serious!

Deidara: and hey, i thought you said this was a Dei-Saku story?

me: patience! good things come to those who wait...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura deeply appreciated Kisame's playfulness, but she was still scared stiff when the totally ripped shark man came near her. and saying she_feared_ Sasori was an understatement! she was even still nervous around Deidara.

Sakura was currently with Konan, the only person she wasn't AS jumpy around -mainly because she was a girl, having had to under go the sexual torture of the years, even if she hadn't been raped yet.

it was a few hours after Sakura's meeting with Kisame and Mamoru, and Sakura was now helping Konan clean up the living room. as Sakura and Konan worked together on the current project of cleaning the large, dirt encrusted table, the blue shark-man Kisame entered the room.

"hows it going ladies?" he boomed loudly. Sakura flinched back from the table, landing with a thump on the floor. but, as she saw the muscular blue man, she calmed slightly and went back to work. but inwardly she was pleading for him to move on, still nervous to the man.

"oh, me and Sakura-Chan are just cleaning up this mess you pigs constantly build up!" Konan said with a giggle. she laughed loudly as the shark-man lifted her up, playfully hitting him on the back in an effort to get out of his strong grip. "who are you calling a pig?" he said, snorting like the name implied.

Kisame set the blue haired girl back on her feet, and he headed back out the door. Konan got back on her knees to help Sakura finish.

once that was done, the girls sat next to each other on the couch, sinking into the black leather. "Konan-chan?" Sakura asked, turning her head shyly to said girl.

"hai, Sakura-chan?" the blue haired girl turned to Sakura, smiling happily. "is all you do around here clean and cook?" Sakura asked quietly.

Konan giggled, before replying. "actually, i also help out in Zetsu's garden. and i have to help Pein with his office work, and pick up Tobi's toys. Akatsuki is such a drag..."

Sakura smiled, "can i help with that stuff too?" "of coarse! in fact... i think there's an opening to go help Zetsu right now, while i head over to Pein's to do the work i promised."

Sakura froze. "A-ALONE? with... Zetsu?" she asked shakily.

"**what's wrong with me?** i didn't do anything!" the two-voiced words came from behind the couch. Sakura literally through herself up, to land hard on the floor. she yelped in fear and pain as she wriggled to Konan.

"aw, come on petal! **im not that scary!** well yes, _you_ are. **well yea, i guess. but what's wrong with me?**i don't know, that's what i asked." the two heads chuckled back and forth to each other. the whole time, he slowly came out of the wall, scaring Sakura to yet another new height.

Sakura hid behind Konan, who was now standing, and Sakura was overly terrified. "Sakura-chan, i told you know one here will hurt you." Konan said sympathetically.

"**Actually, i might eat her.** i bet she taste like cherries..." Konan glared at the plant-man, who shut up. "Sakura, he's just kidding. now come on, you said you wanted to help!"

Sakura was pushed out from behind Konan, who obediently stood still, even if she wouldn't look up. "so, Sakura-san wants to help with the garden? **thats great, as long as she doesnt get to close, then we might eat her.**" Sakura began to tremble visibly, much to Konan's dismay.

**Zetsu's P.O.V.**

Zetsu watched as Sakura began to tremble, shocked to her response to his joke.

_**what's wrong with her?**__how should i know? you were just kidding right?____**yea, but i don't think she knows**____**that...**_

Zetsu cocked his head tho the side before speaking "hey, whats with you, petal?**we were just kidding.**" Sakura still inched closer to Konan, scared it seemed. "p-please..." Sakura whispered slightly, her voice trembling.

Konan looked at Zetsu with a piercing gaze, and he recognized instantly that it meant to hold back on comments like such. silently, the two heads agreed that that was a smart idea, both to obey Konan and to stop terrifying the poor girl.

"Sakura-chan, he wont hurt you. Trust me, he is just going to show you his green house, out by Kisame's pool." Sakura shook her head obediently, and stepped forward to Zetsu. he smiled softly at her, and reached out a hand to rest on her shoulder.

his white hand could have been mistaken for part of the white dress, and as skin met skin, Sakura stiffened greatly. Zetsu sqeezed comfortingly, and told her "calm down, Konan is right. **i don't eat friends.**"

Sakura seemed to calm once more, though she was still reluctant, he noitice, when the two shaded man lead her outside to his green house.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

when Zetsu had said green house, he meant green_mansion_! the green house had a total of 5 rooms: fruits, vegitables, flowering, herbs, and spices. since Sakura was keen on healing, Zetsu had decided to show her to the herbal room, that was literaly 10 times better than the hidden leaf. not only was there greater variety, but also these plants were much stronger and healthier.

"Z-Zetsu-san?" she asked shyly. the plant boy turned his head to her from were he was leaning on a wall. "yes, Petal?"

"h-how do you k-keep all th-these plants so h-healthy?" Sakura turned her own head to the plant man, blushing slightly. Zetsu smiled.

"**well, i am a plant.** i can talk to plants and they tell me what they want." Sakura wasnt sure if that was true, on account he was laughing.

afterwords, Zetsu lead Sakura to the next room, the fruit plants. her job was to pick ripe fruit, and he showed her how to tell if a fruit was ripe by color and firmness. then, Zetsu left her to pick the plants. "i must go. **i need to tend to some stranger plants in the back room.**" was all he told her, then he was off.

Sakura was quite happy for the peace and quite, and she picked the ripe fruits quickly. Sakura must have done it rather fast, because Zetsu still had not returned. after contemplating with her self, she walked the way he had disappeared. crossing into the herb room, she saw a door in the very back, that would most likly lead to the back room.

she cracked it open, and stuck her head through. "Zetsu?" she whispered.

inside this room was an extreamly large pot, about the size of a stove. Sakura reluctantly moved into the dark room, closing the door quitely behind her. Sakura creept forward to the pot, and once she had reached the soil-filled container, a door on the oposite side of the room flung open.

as Zetsu came into her veiw, the planter began to rumble. a large venus fly trap pushed his way out of a mound of dirt, and it swung back and fourth. then it stoped, and let loose a huge roar an inch from Sakura's face.

Sakura screamed in horror, and she fell over. she used her feet to push herself to the wall, as her eyes werew locked on the huge plant. Then Zetsu bellowed "Ma, quite with the noise. **your WAY to loud!**"

the rumblig and the roar were silenced, and then a womanly voice sounded from the plant. "aw, come now Zetsu-kun! mommy was only trying to scare your little girl friend!"

Zetsu pouted like a five year old "she's not my _girl friend!_ she's just... **a friend whose a girl.**" he sounded like a little kid, but Sakura was still terrified.

suddenly, the plant's mouth peeled away, to reveal a woman as pale white as half of zetsu with the same green hair and yellow eyes. she was dressed in extravigant green robes, looking like some sort of emporer. the woman stepped down off the pot, and headed to Sakura.

"cheer up, young one!" she said cheerfully, and reached a hand down to the pinkette. when the hand had touched her, Sakura flinched away, pressing to the floor as if she could melt away.

The woman looked at Sakura confused, but after her eyes sweept up the battered, thin, pitifull body along with the sorrowful eyes, her eyes filled with realization to Sakura's situation. the woman immediately dropped to her knees beside the pink girl, and wrapped her in her arms. Sakura stiffened in her horror, then relaxed as she relized all threat had passed, and Sakura hugged her back.

"now, honey, i am Zagros [Zagros means sweet, feminine]. What is your name, sweety?" Zagros's voice was silky and comforting. "S-Sakura." she said, enjoying the warmth that raidiated from the plant woman. Zetsu had moved over so that he sat on his knees near them.

"Zetsu, dear. who is responsible for this child's abuse?" Zagros hissed venomously to her son.

when Zetsu spoke, only his white voice spoke and it sounded sad. "her village, mother. we dont know who in preticuler who did what."

Zagros shifted Sakura so that her head rested on her green robes, and she gently stroked her pink hair. "Sakura-chan, what did they do to you, dear?" Sakura started to cry violently, literaly rivers poured from her eyes.

Zagros picked Sakura up, so that her head rested in the crook of her neck, and stood. "Zetsu, please lead me to her room." and with that, the black-and-white man lead his pale white mother out, with a pink bundle in her arms.


	6. Her New Family

**She's Broken**

_Zagros picked Sakura up, so that her head rested in the crook of her neck, and stood. "Zetsu, please lead me to her room." and with that, the black-and-white man lead his pale white mother out, with a pink bundle in her arms._

Zagros and Zetsu moved out into the open, past the pond, and into the house. Sakura cryed the whole way there, while Zagros rubbed her back comfortingly.

Zetsu opened the door with Sakura's name writen on it, and Zagro entered and called over her shoulder, "Zetsu-kun. please, fetch Konan-chan." Zetsu nodded, and made his way down the hall after closing the door.

"Sakura-chan." the plant woman spoke as she sat with the pinkette on the bed. "mother Zagros is here. there's a reason im known as the Akatsuki's mother, other than being Zetsu-kun's biological mother."

Sakura sat in her lap, holding fast to her and sobbing. Sakura's door opened, and a blue haired girl slipped in and closed it behind her. "Zagros? Zetsu said you called to me..." Konan kept her gaze locked on the pinkette, eyes sad as she saw her condition.

Zagros motioned Konan to sit beside her and she did as told, like a daughter obeys her mother. "Sakura-chan. we are here to help you." the mother whispered. "we need to ask you. what happened in your village? what did they do to you, child?"

Sakura looked up at Zagros for a minute, then at Konan, then she stood up. she walked around the room for a minute, thinking hard. then she sat on the window sill seat, and clutched a pillow tight.

"Z-Z-Zagros-chan... K-Konan-chan..." she whispered, tearing up once more. "th-they were so m-mean... at first they were my closest friends." she said, looking at the pink pillow she clutched. "then... they started calling me weak, or ugly... then... my own parents disowned me... they said i didnt deserve to be their daughter... everyone said i was worthless. they started hitting me... saying i deserved it because i was to weak..."

Sakura stopped for a minute, eyes red and puffy.

"then... things got worse. they started hanging around me more as i got older... then they started... touching..." Sakura stopped completely, and clenched her eyes closed tightly. she sqeezed her hands around the pillow, trying to fight her tears.

then she felt two hands, one on each shoulder. she opened her eyes to see both girls sitting beside her.

"Sakura. dont fight your tears, let them flow. just say what you want, nothing more nothing less. it will feel better, i promise." Zagros said softly.

"Zagros-chan is right, Saku." Konan whispered. "say it, or dont. its your choice. you can cry as hard as you want, with us your safe."

Sakura hugged them both thankfully, and went back to clutching her pillow. Sakura found herself pouring out how horrible everything in the village had been, from name calling to he 'friends' attempt to rape her.

she cryed more than she ever had, but she felt... good. all this weight had been pulled out of her head, and she had this light feeling.

Sakura smiled, it was small but whole hearted.

"Th-thank you, Zagros. Konan." she said, gripping them both. they hugged her tightly, and it was then Sakura knew for surtain. she knew she found a family with Akatsuki.

Konan would be her sister, and Zagros her mother, in this crazy, freaky, disfunctional family.

this, in other words, is the Akatsuki family.

her family.

Sakura's family.

and that was all there was to it.


	7. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
